


Сплетни, слухи и румянец

by desterra



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft (Movies), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Придворные шептались. Напряжённо всматривались в темноту углов и делились сплетнями, если решали, что там никто не спрятался. Никто, кто мог бы призвать их к ответу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сплетни, слухи и румянец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanuint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



Придворные шептались. Напряжённо всматривались в темноту углов и делились сплетнями, если решали, что там никто не спрятался. Никто, кто мог бы призвать их к ответу. Придворные строили хитрые версии и вот уже третий день не могли даже спать спокойно. По крайней мере, складывалось именно такое впечатление. Лотар мысленно распиливал особо рьяных тупым мечом и так же мысленно радовался, что давным-давно разучился краснеть. Кадгару эта хитрая наука ещё не далась. Поэтому он вспыхивал алым румянцем, стоило только войти в одно помещение с Тарьей. Сестрица, в свою очередь, бросив взгляд на мага, заливалась в ответ бледно-розовым. А уж она в последний раз краснела в трепетном возрасте шестнадцати лет и далеко не от смущения. Скорее от гнева, потому что Андуин с Медивом посмели красть время её жениха. У Лотара в доказательство её праведного возмущения остался тонкий шрам над ключицей. Было неловко. И вот теперь она, истово не любившая сплетни, щедро одаривала их костёр сухим хворостом. Говорили, что Кадгар умудрился телепортироваться в её купальню в самое неподходящее время. Как будто такое вообще возможно. Даже идиоты — если верить Кадгару — знают, что порталы магов крепко привязаны к определённым точкам. Он даже пытался что-то объяснять про линии сил, знание местности и неизвестно что там ещё. Если честно — на двадцатом умном слове Андуин вырубился. Занимательная вышла колыбельная. Ещё говорили, что Тарья сама положила глаз на молоденького мага. В сплетнях подобного толка яд и зависть лились ручьями, ядовито-зелёными, словно Скверна. Осуждали, что мало скорбела, что не по себе фаворита выбрала, опустилась. Искренне изумлялись, чего же магу не хватило, чтоб согласием на предложение леди Тарьи ответить. Хорошо, что этих доброхотов остальные придворные на место и ставили. А синяки, вывихи и даже парочку переломов отказались обслуживать и лекари, и жрецы. Хоть что-то хорошее в этой гадости. Отрадно знать, что большинство подданных не верили в столь мерзкие слухи о своей королеве и не сомневались в её добродетели. Говорили, что Тарья попалась на очередной эксперимент мага, увенчавшийся чем-то крайне неловким, например, истаявшей одеждой. Больше похоже на правду, конечно, но столь же далеко от истины, как Дарнас от Штормграда. Но самой распространённой версией, собравшей наибольшее количество рьяных почитателей и сочинителей, была версия о «не том месте и не том времени». Мол, шла королева в библиотеку почитать, а пришла королева в библиотеку посмотреть. Мол, нашлась ушлая девица из приходящей обслуги, которая мага от книг оторвала и к белым рученькам прибрала. Впрочем, не только к рученькам. От некоторых особо пикантных предположений нервно дёргал глазом и сам Андуин, который, вообще-то, никогда ханжой не был и много чего лично на себе испытал. Но поскольку краснеть он не умел, приходилось страдать нервным тиком. Кто ж знал, что у хрупких и нежных барышень — при правильных условиях — такое богатое воображение. Придворные шушукались. Ладонь Лотара грозила прирасти к лицу. А Кадгар и Тарья играли в игру "кто ярче вспыхнет, когда взгляды встретятся". Было б от чего, в самом-то деле. Андуин испытывал жгучее желание собрать всех в тронном зале и поведать истинную причину. Просто. Чтобы. Всё. Прекратилось. Вот только ему после этого точно не жить. И никакой жрец его с грани не вернёт. А если и вернёт, то ненадолго.  
Они всего лишь обсуждали возможность выползки в Топи: разведать, что там теперь к чему, найти, возможно, свежие следы орков, осмотреть в очередной раз Тёмный портал. Предыдущие походы не принесли никаких новых данных, и Андуин твёрдо уверился, что должен идти сам, прихватив с собой парочку проверенных воинов. Кадгар обзывал его нехорошими словами и кипятился так, что глаза вспыхивали синим огнём. Тарья соглашалась с магом и предлагала эпитеты всё красочнее и изощрённее. Лотар кивал, вроде бы соглашаясь, а сам прикидывал, как бы так слинять по-тихому, но чтоб по возвращении его не прибили ненароком. От чрезмерных чувств.  
— Даже не думай! — в воздухе засияли руны какого-то аркана, глаза Кадгара окончательно утратили нормальный цвет. — Иначе...  
— Иначе что? — полюбопытствовал Лотар, подставив под подбородок расслабленный кулак. Кадгар сник и замолк, явно подыскивая наказание пострашнее.  
— Отправь его в казармы ночевать! — воскликнула добрая сестрица и всплеснула руками.  
Магия свернулась, как её и не было, а Кадгар в первый раз вспыхнул алым.  
— Что? — насупилась Тарья. — С Ллейном этот способ срабатывал, между прочим.  
Так Андуин Лотар не попал в Топи, а придворные принялись шептаться по углам.


End file.
